Volver a empezar
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Realizar un sueño no es fácil y vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu primer amor del bachillerato menos, pero todo sea en pro cumplir la voluntad del único ser que la amó de verdad, su difunto esposo.
1. desde cero

Hola chicos y chicas quiero mostrarles mi nuevo proyecto, este es el primer capítulo y espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha No me pertenece bajo ninguna circunstancia, le pertenece a Rumiko Takashi

Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

Capítulo I: Desde Cero

La ciudad si era dura, no era así como la recordaba desde que se fue a vivir a Londres.

La sinfonía de las cornetas ocupaban el silencio ausente que habitaba en la ciudad; si mirabas al cielo solo encontrarías los rascacielos de más de 12 pisos envueltos en Letreros con luces de Neón y a los lados gente; mucha gente, dispuesta a empujarte si es necesario.

Pero no importaba, ya le quedaba poco tiempo aquí (no por nada había viajado hasta Londres para culminar con sus asuntos pendientes) y cuando estos terminaran volvería a la casa de sus padres en Chicago, si es que deseaban volver a verla.

Con el morral en mano inspecciona una de las etiquetas de la tela…

"El gran Cañón"

"Machu-pichu"

"Auyan-tepui"

"Mar de plata"

"Isla de Pascua"

En realidad nunca había estado en esos lugares pero la persona dueña del morral si y ese era el sueño de Kagome, viajar de mochilera como lo hizo él en el pasado. Los lugares que a él le faltaban eran "Stonehenge", "la esfinge", "La gran muralla" y "el coliseo romano"- no es que quería ver todas las atracciones del mundo, sino las que a él le llamaban más la atención- y así era Bankotsu con la vida, la vivía al máximo y no se lamentaba por las cosas que había hecho pero, con su muerte sentía que debía hacer ese viaje para sentir que estaba con él nuevamente.

De su bolsillo saca un aro de plata muy fino con una piedra modesta y rustica en el centro; la contempla unos segundos con devoción y, sin darse cuenta ya derramaba unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se culpaba así misma por no haberlo amado como él se merecía pero el tiempo que estuvo a su lado aprendió a quererlo, aunque no como a Inuyasha, su amor de la preparatoria. Era un amor platónico e imposible porque él se encontraba en un programa de investigaciones en Agronomía y se había comprometido con una nativa americana llamada Sora; aunque lo amó en silencio, cuando estaban juntos se repelían como perros y gatos, tal vez su subconsciente proyectaba su impotencia por ser una gran cobarde y no declararle su amor o tal vez Inuyasha la provocaba demasiado con su carácter de los mil demonios, el caso era que nunca podría estar con él.

Sin embargo, a Bankotsu no le importó eso cuando se conocieron en la misma ciudad donde esta ella ahora; tenía unos 5 meses que no pisaba Londres, desde su muerte.

"Por favor, se feliz y cumple tus sueños"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, de tan solo pensarlo en su garganta se formaba un gran nudo que le impedía hablar sin emitir algún sonido sin gemir de aflicción, pero debía ser fuerte y continuar, por él que la amo tanto y le llenó la vida de felicidad en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Elevó la mano pidiendo un taxi, este paró en el acto. Le indicó el nombre del edificio y a los 20 minutos ya estaba en el pórtico del departamento que compartió con Bankotsu cuando fueron marido y mujer.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no veía aquel deplorable lugar, todo polvoriento y descuidado: Los muebles estaban cubiertos de sabanas y los artefactos estaban desconectados, no habían cajas embaladas porque ya se las había llevado todas y algunas las envió a América, a la casa de sus padres, dejándola con algunas cosas de gran valor para ella que se llevaría a su aventura, luego de eso le entregaría el departamento al próximo inquilino que le alquilaría el departamento para amortiguar sus gastos.

Observa su reloj por última vez, eran las 15:30 y ya estaba cerca la hora de entregar la casa. Suelta un pesado suspiro y del piso levanta la última caja que contenían sus pertenencias, a los poco segundos suena el timbre indicándole la llegada del próximo inquilino. Da un último vistazo al apartamento y se voltea para caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Era una señora de unos 46 años aproximadamente, rubia y de ojos azules, inglesa hasta la medula. Conversó unos segundos con ella y le entregó las llaves.

Cogió otro taxi hasta el aeropuerto donde la llevarían de nuevo a su país natal y en el proceso observaba la hoja de los lugares tachados por difunto esposo y pensó que en cuanto tuviera unas vacaciones podría comenzar a hacer esos viajes como mochilera, comenzando por el Gran Cañón.

"Pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos, favor abordar por la puerta 18"

"Ya es mi turno" Pensaba en sus adentros la azabache, ya no importa el ayer o el mañana sino el hoy y eso lo aprendió muy bien de Bankotsu; caminaba decidida sin vacilar hasta la puerta de carga por donde entraría al avión.

Ya podría imaginarse a sus papás como siempre viendo televisión mientras cenan y a su hermanito jugar con la consola en su alcoba, sin prestarle la menor atención a ella pero, al menos tenía a donde llegar ¿No? peor es nada y era lo más cercano a su concepto de familia.

El avión corría a gran Velocidad por la pista hasta elevarse por los aires, antes esto le provocaba malestar pero ahora le era tan natural como ir de la casa a la esquina a pie, ya le era costumbre.

— ¿A dónde va Señorita?— pregunta un Señor de mayor edad

— ¿Perdone?— responde distraída por estar observando la ciudad desde la ventana

— pregunté qué hacia dónde iba

—A casa de mis padres, en Chicago — responde la azabache sin mirar al Señor de frente

— ¿De vacaciones o piensa vivir allá?

Kagome no responde, solo se sonroja.

—No tenga vergüenza señorita, tengo un nieto que vive conmigo en el edificio donde soy encargado del condominio y tiene más o menos su edad

— ¿Y usted también vive en Chicago? Señor…

—Por favor, dígame Myoga— sugiere el anciano— Y también vivo en Chicago

Kagome lo detalla mejor: era un señor de baja estatura y algo rechoncho; de cabellos blancos y ojos grandes y dorados, parecía buena gente.

Hablaron todo el trayecto de Inglaterra a chicago, donde el piloto les avisa que ya era tiempo de aterrizar, esto hace que la chica se entristezca un poco. Aquel Señor era tan buena compañía o tal vez mejor que cualquiera.

—Ya vamos a salir — susurra la chica

—No te preocupes, Kagome, si necesitas algo— le enseña una tarjeta— aquí está la dirección de mi casa y los teléfonos — dice el Señor con una sonrisa para luego levantarse— bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Hasta luego — dice el anciano Myoga con la valija en la mano

Kagome lo despidió agitando su mano derecha de un lado al otro, después tomó el resto de su equipaje entre las cosas de descarga y llega directamente a un centro de comunicaciones para recargar saldo. Comenzó a marcar el teléfono de su papá pero no contestaba, hizo lo mismo con su mamá y Souta pero era el mismo resultado, que extraño. Pasados 15 minutos de llamarlos a los celulares, llamó a su casa pero tampoco contestaban, lo más probable era que debieran estar haciendo compras o tal vez les cortaron la línea, con lo tacaño que era su padre si encontraba un sistema de alimentación sin tener que recurrir a comprar comestibles hace años que lo hubiera implementado en su casa.

* * *

Se baja del taxi y al entrar al pórtico se da cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave de un nuevo cilindro, esto la hizo asustarse más. Sale corriendo a la casa del vecino y toca con desesperación, desde lejos se escuchaban las quejas de la Señora Fisher hasta llegar a la puerta donde se hacían inaudibles.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Hola! — dice sorprendida la Señora Fisher

—Buenas tardes Señora Fisher, disculpe la molestia pero ¿podría decirme si mis padres salieron de viaje o sino sabe a dónde salieron en la mañana para poder comunicarme con ellos?— pero la señora Fisher no respondió, al contrario, el semblante de la anciana se volvió opaco y triste

— ¡Oh cariño! ¡Pensé que sabías!

— ¿De qué habla? — pregunta confundida

—Tus padres y tu hermano se mudaron a San Francisco desde hace un año con tu hermana y su nuevo esposo — Kagome estaba aturdida, no sabía que responder— ahora hay una familia viviendo en esa casa.

—Señora Fisher ¿No saben que pasó con mis cosas?

— ¿Qué cosas cariño?

— Yo envié unos paquetes embalados a esta dirección hace unas dos semanas

—Deben estar en la oficina de correos, querida, esos es lo que ha pasado con todo el correo de los Higurashi — dice algo nerviosa la vieja anciana

—Gracias Señora Fisher, disculpe la molestia — dice lo último para luego partir

A vieja estaba mintiendo, por su cara sabía perfectamente que ella tenía sus cosas y que las estaba subastando (como hacía con todo lo que encontraba de correos a punto de devolver), pero no haría nada, sin pruebas no podría denunciarla y sin tener a donde ir menos. Todo estaba en su contra.

Ahora le tocaba caminar sin rumbo por la acera, con el paso de los segundos comenzó a lloviznar hasta producirse una gran tormenta que la dejó totalmente empapada. A su alrededor veía a la gente correr para refugiarse en algún techo pero ella no lo hacía, solo se purificar sus pensamiento con las gotas de lluvia, además ¿con qué propósito? Su familia nunca la quiso y ahora que perdió el único ser que la amó no le quedaba nada. Su única conexión con aquella ciudad era su mejor amiga Sango pero se había casado con Miroku hace un año y no quería molestarla. En cuanto reuniera algo de dinero del alquiler del departamento conseguiría una habitación para alquilar y después ya vería que hacer.

Llegó a un parque donde podría refugiarse. El lugar era amplio y lleno de vegetación, un pasillo de concreto repletos en lagunas de agua de lluvia que pasaba entre las colinas de grama; caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar a un árbol frondoso con una pequeña cueva en la raíz, si cavaba lo suficiente podría refugiarse de la lluvia y dormir un poco sin ser descubierta. Entró con cuidado dentro del árbol y por fortuna no hubo necesidad de excavar, colocó un mantel en el piso y en él se acostó hasta quedarse dormida.

Ya mañana sería un nuevo día, decía para sus adentros mientras sus ojos pesados se cerraban por si solos dejando como último recuerdo un tronco hueco y unos pies puestos en cuclillas bajo un millón de gotas que caían sin parar, o por al menos eso fue lo que creyó ver de último.

Todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, porque no quería ver nuevamente lo deplorable que se había vuelto su vida después de Bankotsu, solo se permitía escuchar el cantar de las alondras y del aleteo de las palomas que pasaban por allí, se da vuelta para abrazarse nuevamente a las almohada en la que descansaba en aquella suave y caliente cama. Un momento ¿Almohada? ¿Una cama? ¿Dónde estaba? Recuerda haber quedarse dormida bajo un árbol en medio de la lluvia de la noche.

* * *

Estaba muy cansada, con pesadez se levanta para inspeccionar el lugar donde se encuentra. Era una habitación pequeña y modesta, las paredes les faltaba una mano de pintura y se veía que no se había usado en años por el polvo que yacía en el piso (más las telarañas en las esquivas superiores). Un momento ¿Y si la secuestraron? A lo mejor era una pandilla de violadores y traficante de blancas ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué descuidada! ¡Debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible!

Se levanta apresurada directo a la puerta pero la puertea no estaba trancada, al salir encuentra un pasillo largo repleto de voces y personas.

— ¡Se puede saber Señor Moore porqué está utilizando mi cepillo dental!— dice un Señor señor calvo de baja estatura, aunque le era bastante familiar.

— ¡Lo dejaré de usar en cuanto Hakkaku deje de utilizar mi desodorante! ¡Es un coño de su madre!

— ¡Coño e' su mae'!— repite una pequeña de 4 años junto a una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro

— ¡Rin! ¡Eso no se dice!— regaña la mujer a la pequeña— ¡Anciano Myoga, cuide su lenguaje!

¿El anciano Myoga? Esto debe ser una broma

No quería interrumpirlos pero necesitaba que alguien le aclarara sus dudas— em…. Disculpen— dice en un volumen casi inaudible, lamentablemente el bullicio sigue su curso— Disculpen— vuelve a insistir utilizando su tono normal pero era en vano— Oigan— alza su voz para que le presten atención pero seguían iguales, que poco corteses podían ser estas personas sin más remedio lleno hasta el límite sus pulmones de aire y se prepara para gritar— ¡Oigan!—dice hasta quedar disfonía provocando que todas las personas voltearan para verla.

El anciano se acerca para abrazarla dejándola presa de brazos— ¡Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!— confiesa con mucha alegría

'¿Se preocuparon por mí?' pensaba Kagome confundida

—Señor Myoga ¿Podría…soltarme?— sugiere mientras intenta captar algo de oxigeno

Se separa de la chica apenado— Lo siento — aclara su garganta y luego continua— como te decía, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Como estabas dormida y con fiebre no podíamos saber cuánto tiempo estabas así o si despertarías pronto por lo que-

— Señor Myoga ¿A quién se refiere cuando dice "estábamos"? ¿No quiso decir "estaba"?

—No Kagome, yo no estaba cuando te encontraron en aquel árbol, mi nieto te encontró y te llevó hasta aquí.

— ¿Su nieto? — Dice Kagome— ¿el me conoce?

—No, pero él me dijo que no podía dejarte allí tirada ¡Y menos mal! ¡Hubieras muerto al instante! — Explica el anciano de brazos cruzados— pasamos varias noches en vela mientras bajaba fiebre…

—Espere ¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?

—Una semana, más o menos

— ¡Por Dios!— exclama Kagome a punto de desfallecer ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo? La verdad era que tenía que no dormía desde que su esposo enfermó de gravedad, por primera vez desde hace mucho que descansaba plácidamente en una cama. Tenía que agradecerle al nieto del anciano Myoga— Señor Myoga ¿Su nieto está en casa?

— ¡Oh no, querida! Él se fue hace dos días y puede ser que vuelva dentro de una semana más

— ¿y eso?

—Verás— dice Myoga— él investiga con plantas para crear remedios en un laboratorio muy importante aquí en Chicago y siempre está investigando las propiedades de las plantas para crear nuevos remedios.

—Entiendo… 'Igual que lo hacía Inuyasha cuando estudiábamos juntos'… Señor Myoga

—Dígame

— ¿Sería un abuso de su parte que me permitiera quedarme en la alcoba donde desperté?— Consulta nerviosa, observa al anciano a punto de protestar pero ella le interrumpe— ¡Por favor! ¡Le pagaré!... no tengo a donde ir…

El anciano Myoga se veía bastante pensativo, si le decía que si trabajaría así sea de cocinera en aquella pensión mientras llegaba el alquiler de la Señora que vive en el departamento en Londres, comenzaría de nuevo; pero si le decía que no… no sabría qué hacer.

—Está bien Kagome, puedes habitar esa alcoba — dice el anciano con una sonrisa

Kagome de la emoción abraza al Anciano Myoga— ¡Gracias! ¡Le prometo que no se arrepentirá!— Dice la azabache para ir saltando de esquina en esquina hasta llegar al borde de la escalera.

El último salto de alegría fue tan grande que sin querer se tropieza con el pecho de un hombre que cayó junto a ella. Ambos rodaban por las escaleras hasta llegar a los primeros escalones ella encima de él.

Estaba absorta ante tal hermosura. Era un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros y cortos, tez morena y facciones muy fuertes, se veía que era muy fuerte pues la sostenía entre sus brazos firmes, demostrándole que nunca dejaría que se lastimara y sus ojos… Dorados… unos hermosos ojos dorados era lo que contemplaba Kagome a simple vista. No había duda era él.

Continuará…

Nos vemos, bye


	2. ganando la confianza de los demás

Capitulo II: ganando la confianza de los demás

¿Quién demonios le cayó encima? Estaba aturdido por el golpe contra el escalón, eleva la vista para ver al causante y quien haya sido, no vivirá para contarlo.

— ¡Muévete plasta inmunda!— se queja el ojidorado, observa bien al causante y se asombra — ¡Así que por fin decidiste despertar!

— ¿Inuyasha? — solo dice la chica asombrada

— ¿Me conoces? — dice confundido

—Fuimos compañeros de clase ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

Inuyasha la detalla mejor pero su semblante no cambiaba — No, lo siento— era una chica de cabellos negros y abundantes, sus ojos era chocolates, muy hermosos — ¡Y no creo que haya estudiado con una torpe y descuidada como tú!

Se ve que no había cambiado ni un poco— ¡cómo me llamaste!

— ¡descuidada! ¡Si no es por mí, hubieras servido de cadáver para los estudiantes de medicina!

— ¡Mira idiota! Tu-

— ¡Inuyasha! — su contraataque se ve interrumpido por una voz de una chica que se escuchaba en el marco de la puerta. Era una chica morena de cabellos oscuros y cortos, sin embargo, para ser indígena sus facciones eran muy final; era de ojos miel y grandes pestañas vestida con ropa abrigada y juvenil. La chica se inclina hacia el ojidorado preocupada para auxiliarlo— ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha intenta reincorporarse— Si, perdón por asustarte, Sora — responde con una sonrisa cálida a la morena.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, no solo se olvidó de ayudarla, la insultó sino que también se olvidó de ella; tal vez ella nunca fue importante para él después de todo; esto la hace sentirse mal, tal vez no debería vivir aquí. Con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba se levanta dejando a la pareja confundida.

Se dirige al anciano Myoga y le dedica una tierna sonrisa—Pensándolo mejor, Anciano Myoga, no quiero acarrearles problemas. Me iré ahora mismo

—Pero Kagome…

—Déjelo así — dice para irse a la alcoba donde estaban sus cosas, al regresar vuelve a sonreírle al viejito que la ayudó— muchas gracias por todo… Adiós.

Salió corriendo hasta el pórtico, se voltea a ver la posada y sale corriendo hasta una parada de autobuses. No importaba lo que sucediese, volverá a comenzar, como que su nombre era Kagome Higurashi de Shichinitai.

El autobús llegó a los cinco minutos, las compuertas se abren para que ella pudiera pasar.

— ¡Espera!— grita alguien a lo lejos entes de que ella pisara el primer escalón, Kagome se voltea y se da cuenta que era Inuyasha

— ¿Qué quieres?

—No puedes irte así

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no tienes a donde ir— expone Inuyasha

—No importa, cualquier lugar es bueno

— ¿Cómo el tronco hueco de un árbol?

—Como el tronco hueco de un árbol —afirma la chica— Ahora, si me disculpas, el conductor me espera.

— ¡Kagome!— grita de repente Inuyasha provocando que la azabache se sorprenda

— Dime

— Sé que no tienes trabajo ¿Por qué no trabajas en la posada? Mi abuelo está muy viejo y se necesita gente que cocine.

—No lo sé…

—Le dijiste a mi abuelo que no tenías a donde ir y francamente no estoy dispuesto a volver a rescatarte para que te de otra neumonía — dice altanero

— ¡Que grosero!— pensó por unos momentos la propuesta de Inuyasha, sabía que iba a ser insoportable porque estaban Inuyasha y su esposa en el mismo lugar y su corazón estaba en medio aunque él no lo supiera pero necesitaba el trabajo y un lugar donde dormir— está bien, acepto — Kagome extiende su mano hacia Inuyasha y este la imita para terminar estrechando sus manos.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando por la acera hasta la posada en total silencio, por una parte era incomodo pero por otra ¿Por qué la llamó por su nombre?

— ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí?— pregunta de repente

—No, escuché tu nombre por boca de mi abuelo — explica simple Inuyasha

—Oh…

—No te culpes, no soy muy bueno con los nombres y ¡mucho menos de gente con la que estudie hace más de una década!

Eso la hizo sentir peor, quiere decir que no fue importante — No te preocupes, a mí me pasa lo mismo — intenta engañarlo con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la pensión estaban varias personas reunidas murmurando entre sí pero solo una de ellas se separa, el anciano Myoga que va al encuentro de los jóvenes.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que volviste! — dice el anciano mientras la estruja entre sus brazos

—An-cia…no My-o-ga… por… favor…— decía la chica entrecortada por la asfixia que le provocaba los abrazos de él.

—Lo siento

—… no se… preocupe— dice Kagome mientras intenta recuperar el aliento

— Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No volverías en una semana?

— ¡Feh! Me debían la semana libre por la guardia que me pidieron hacer en el laboratorio— dice arrogante el ojidorado.

— ¡Es que a Inuyasha le preocupaba que la chica empeorara y! — Dice un pequeño de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes hasta que es aturdido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— ¡AH! ¡Kagome! — gime el pequeño mientras se resguarda en las faldas de la azabache, dejándola un poco desorientada

Esta casa era especial y única, tal vez no sería mala idea trabajar por un tiempo aquí mientras reunían para irse de viaje, a parte alguien necesitaba defender al pequeño de los abusos de Inuyasha.

La azabache carga al chico pelirrojo entre sus brazos y se incorpora para continuar hablando— Y bien ¿Cuándo comienzo? — pregunta animada

— ¡Mañana mismo si quieres!— exhorta animadamente el anciano

Por su parte Inuyasha solo emitió un quejido para irse arriba de brazos cruzados en compañía de la chica, que debe ser su esposa. Se ve que no había cambiado nada desde que estudiaron en el bachillerato, seguía siendo el mismo malhumorado y orgulloso del que una vez se enamoró, pero ya no eran una niña y tendría que volver a aprender a convivir como una persona adulta con un pseudoadulto.

* * *

Kagome volvió a la habitación donde durmió por una semana, la inspeccionó un poco. Necesitaría una buena limpieza, por lo que volvió a bajar en busca de una escoba, un cubo lleno de desinfectante y una pala. Tardó más de lo esperado pero afortunadamente con resultados muy buenos, el cuarto estaba tan limpio que se podía comer en él. Pero ahora no podía dormir y eran las 11:00 de la noche, para poder descansar recurrió a lo más común para el planeta para dormir, leche tibia, si eso no le hacía dormir nada lo haría.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de despertar a algún inquilino pero al entrar a la cocina vio que no era la única persona que se le ocurrió buscar una forma de dormir, Inuyasha estaba allí también.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — dice en voz baja provocando que Inuyasha se voltee

—Tu tampoco, supongo — dice sin mirarle a los ojos, concentrado en hervir la leche

Kagome no respondió, solo tomó el cartón que estaba en el mesón pero antes de abrirlo lo agitó para verificar la cantidad de líquido— ¡Esta vacío! — dice furiosa volteando inmediatamente

— ¡Feh! En la mañana siempre hay más — dice relajado ignorándola, intenta volver a acercarse a la estufa pero la azabache se interpone— ¡Oye! ¡Aléjate! — demanda el ojidorado

— ¡La leche la vamos a compartir!

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡La calenté yo! ¡Por tanto es mía! — expone molesto el ojidorado retando de cerca a la azabache

— ¡Mi cocina! ¡Mis reglas!

— ¡No es tu cocina!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Soy el nieto del administrador! ¡Así que la cocina es mía!

La nariz de Kagome de pronto capto un aroma particular— ¡Espera!...— olfatea— ¿No huele a quemado?

Ambos voltean a la cocina hasta ver el humo en la olla— ¡La leche! — dicen al unísono asustados

Vieron dentro de la cacerola y comprobaron que estaba vacía, la leche se había evaporado.

— ¡Es tu culpa!— dicen los dos— ¡No! ¡Tú! ¡Deja de imitarme!

—Bien, supongo que tendrás que limpiar la olla— dice con desgana

— ¿Perdón? — Dice Kagome desencajada— ¿Quién fue el que uso la cocina?

— Tu dijiste "mi cocina, mis órdenes"— se defiende con malicia

Esto no se iba a quedar así— si más bien recuerdo, dijiste que el administrador era tu abuelo. Por tanto, tú me vas a ayudar…— finaliza su punto victoriosa— ahora, recoge la olla y yo la lavo

De mala gana se acerca para apagar la hornilla, intenta tocar el borde de la olla pero estaba tan caliente que se quema— ¡Demonios!— se queja del dolor

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta curiosa

— ¡Me quemé! — gimotea sosteniendo su mano para parar el dolor

— Déjame ver— Kagome se acerca hasta el para ver la gravedad —tranquilo, bebé llorón, sobrevivirás— le asegura mofándose de él

— ¡Me duele!

—Ven— lo toma del brazo y lo acerca hasta el lavabo— pon la mano— Inuyasha obedece las ordenes de la chica mientras ella abre la llave de paso de agua.

El agua no era fría pero tampoco caliente, pero sea como sea le aliviaba el ardor de la mano. Esa chica si era extraña, primero lo insultaba y ahora quería ayudarlo, tal vez se equivocó con ella cuando la vio tirada en el tronco como "una depresiva suicida en potencia".

Inuyasha la ve de un lado para el otro revisando entre las gavetas de las alacenas— ¿Qué estás buscando?

— ¿Tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios? — el asiente— ¿Dónde?

—En el último cajón, a la izquierda— Indica el ojidorado

Kagome buscó en donde dijo Inuyasha y sacó de allí una lata y unas vendas transparentes. Kagome llevó a Inuyasha hasta la mesa del comedor y allí comenzó a abrir los frascos con antisépticos.

— ¿Qué intentas? ¡AH! —gime por el ardor del alcohol

—Tranquilo, intento curarte— dice enfocada en la herida, no era muy grave pero era necesario sino no podría seguir trabajando por al menos una semana.

Kagome se veía concentrada limpiando con sumo cuidado la quemadura, cuidando de no empeorar la herida o el dolor, tanto que el silencio entre los dos se hizo muy incómodo.

—Oye— musita Inuyasha

— Tengo nombre— dice Kagome mordaz

—Está bien, Kagome— Dice Inuyasha a regañadientes

—Dime

— ¿qué amigos teníamos en común?

Kagome lo ve asombrada por el comentario— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Solo curiosidad— dice Inuyasha desviando la mirada

—Miroku y Sango — creyó por un momento ver la cara de sorprendido de Inuyasha pero la cambió rápido.

—Ya… sabes que se casaron ¿Verdad?

—Sí, fui a la ceremonia pero me tuve que ir rápido

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Es personal— dice cortante mientras le coloca la sulfadiazina de plata

Inuyasha no quiso seguir insistiendo por temor a que se siente incómoda con su presencia— Y dime ¿Qué estudiaste? ¿Te casaste?

—Estudie literatura en Oxford y si me casé pero hace poco enviudé

—Lo siento

—Descuida — dice la azabache— listo, ya te puedes ir a dormir— agrega al colocarle la venda transparente— buenas noches

Inuyasha y Kagome suben las escaleras en silencio pero antes de que ella entrara a la puerta de su habitación una mano la interrumpe— ¿Se te ofrece algo más?— Inuyasha no emitió palabra alguna— ¿Y bien?— nada, el ojidorado permanecía en silencio— Como no vas a hablar, me voy— dice para entrar en su habitación

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?— Kagome se detiene ante el comentario repentino

—Trabajas con experimentos en agronomía ¿verdad? — El joven asiente— tengo entendido que no se permiten trabajar con heridas, pues existe el riesgo de contaminarse. Sino lo hacía, la semana que viene no podrías hacer lo que te gusta… buenas noches

* * *

En su cama no podía dejar de pensar la noche que pasó con la chica que rescató. Recuerda que acababa de hacerle unos mandatos al anciano Myoga cuando comenzó a llover (por suerte había traído un paraguas consigo), en el camino decidió ir por el parque para acortar camino y allí fue que la encontró, toda empapada y prácticamente arrastrándose por los charcos de agua hasta el árbol donde la encontró. Por un momento sintió lastima por ella, se veía demasiado frágil e indefensa pero igual parecía una loca suicida ¿quién en su sano juicio se quedaría en una tormenta como esa sin querer agarrar una Neumonía? De igual forma la siguió y aprovechando que se había quedado dormida se la llevó hasta junto con las cosas hasta la pensión.

De repente, el movimiento constante de Sora lo hace volver a la realidad, por unos segundos contempla a su querida Sora, su esposa y vuelve a sonreír. Debe dejar de pensar en estupideces, sobre todo las que involucren a esa chica extraña.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanta adolorida, se bañó antes que todos y se fue a cocinar. Vaya noche que tuvo, para la próxima compraría un cartón de leche solo para ella y no se dejaría por Inuyasha otra vez, esta vez a toda costa lo evitaría, ahora solo tiene un objetivo en su mente y es viajar de mochilera. Ya puede sentir el calor abrazador de Arizona quemar su piel y secar su garganta. Sirvió rápido el desayuno y lo colocó en la mesa, a parte tomó la caja de cereal y se sirvió un poco con la miseria de leche que quedó (gracias a cierto ex compañero de clases).

—Buenos días— dice la morena acompañada de su esposo

—Buenos días— responde la azabache con una radiante sonrisa ocultando los latidos cortantes de su corazón

— ¿No vas a desayunar lo que tu preparaste?— dice Inuyasha con malicia

—Prefiero desayunar cereal— se limita a decir la azabache

— ¿No será que le pusiste veneno?

Kagome prueba de golpe un poco de los huevos con tocino, lo mastica gustosamente y lo traga—no, de hecho está muy bueno — dice con una sonrisa triunfante— ahora, si me disculpas me voy de compras. Que tengan un buen día— se retira sin si quiera comerse el tazón de cereal

—que chica rara— dice el niño pelirrojo que acababa de sentarse a comer

—No le prestes atención, Shippo — dice Inuyasha mientras se come de un bocado el plato de él y del niño

— ¡Abusivo! ¡Ese era mi desayuno! ¡Yo estoy en pleno crecimiento!

— ¡Feh! No me importa

— ¡Yo quería comer!— decía afligido Shippo llorando por donde quiera

Kagome llega de repente a buscar algo y le da un ponquesito grande de cambur con moras— Toma Shippo y corre, no dejes que se lo coma— le dice Kagome guiñándole un ojo para irse otra vez con una canasta llena de los mismos dulces

— ¿A dónde crees que vaya con esos dulces?— dice el anciano Myoga

—No lo sé— dice Shippo con la boca llena— pero eso si ¡cocina de maravilla!

* * *

Kagome regresó dos horas después con comestibles y los llevó a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

—Ni te molestes— dice la mujer que reprendió a su pequeña el día anterior— aquí no se almuerza en grupo

—Hola, me llamo Kagome

—Soy Kagura, mucho gusto

—Disculpa… la pequeña que estaba contigo

—Es mi hija y se llama Rin

— ¿Y su padre?— Kagura permanece en silencio— lo siento no quise…

—No — ladea la cabeza— Sesshomaru está ahora en una reunión y vuelve por nosotras en dos días, nosotros vivimos en otro edificio pero como él no me quería dejar sola nos quedamos con Inuyasha.

—Entonces son familia tu esposo e Inuyasha —supone Kagome mientras le enrega una taza de café

—Sí, son hermanos— dice Kagura mientras recibe la taza— gracias— toma un sorbo y continua— dime ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Soy de Chicago, aquí nací— dice mientras va acomodando las compras

—Entonces ¿por qué no estas con tus padres?— pregunta Kagura

Kagome por su parte se paralizó ante la pregunta de Kagura ¿cómo confesar semejante cosa ante una desconocida?

—tranquila, está bien si no quieres decirme

—Gracias— dice Kagome— Kagura ¿quieres ayudarme con la cena?

— Será un placer

¡Qué día! Nunca pensó que ayudar a un anciano con la electricidad fuera tan difícil, en definitiva lo suyo siempre sería la agronomía, solo esperaba llegar directamente hasta su habitación y ser consentido un poco por su linda esposa y dormir en tranquilidad.

* * *

Entra a la casa y esperaba encontrar el pasillo en total silencio, pero no fue así, en su lugar había muchas risas que provenían del comedor. Entra para revisar quienes eran los causantes y ¡allí estaba la bomba atómica! ¡La chiquilla! Riendo como urraca mientras sentada junto con los inquilinos y ¡en su silla! Pero no se iba a quedar así.

— ¡que es esto! — dice Inuyasha indignado

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, hijo! La cena ya está servida— anuncia su abuelo

— ¡Y que cena! ¡Deliciosa!— expresa Hakkaku con alegría

— ¡Usted es un ángel, señorita Kagome! — Dice el Sr Moore

—No digan eso, que me avergüenzan— dice sonrojada Kagome

— ¡No es eso! ¿Qué hace ella sentada en mi silla?

— Te puedes sentar en otro lado— sugiere Kagura

— ¡No! ¡Quiero mi silla!

—Inuyasha…— dice Sora a lo lejos haciéndole un ademán en la dirección de ella

Inuyasha de mala gana se va hasta Sora y se sientan juntos a comer y prueba el primer bocado.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunta Kagome

—Está seco el pescado— se limita a decir, prueba la ensalada rusa— tiene demasiada mayonesa— cuando prueba finalmente degusta el postre— ¡Puaj! ¿A esto llamas Tiramisú? ¡Mejor sabor tienen los insectos caramelo del barrio chino!

—Inuyasha, no seas grosero— regaña su esposa

—Era muy mala cocinera — dice Inuyasha con un aspecto frío— hasta Shippo cocina mejor que tú y tiene 5 años

Kagome escuchó cada palabra hiriente mientras permanecía sentada junto a los comensales, se sentía mal pero no le demostraría su debilidad, nunca más lo haría, solo lo hizo con Bankotsu y el será el último que lo verá. Terminaron todos de comer, se llevó los platos a la cocina y se dispuso a llevarlos al lavavajillas.

La azabache iba a sacar los trastes secos para acomodarlos pero Kagura se interpone— tranquila, vete a descansar, yo me encargo de esto— dice una sonrisa

—Gracias

Caminó sin mirar a nadie hasta llegar a su habitación, donde miró por el rabillo del ojo la última habitación donde vivía el ojidorado pero recobra la compostura y entra a su habitación, donde la cierra con sumo cuidado de no despertar a nadie y desplomarse tras la puerta para llorar amargamente. Apoya su frente en sus rodillas flexionadas buscando algún consuelo pero nada funcionaba.

—…Bankotsu… ¿Por qué te fuiste?... te necesito— rogaba por el regreso de su esposo, clamaba su nombre pero sabía que nunca iba a regresar que su alegría nunca volvería para ella ni sus ganas de vivir, no volvería a escucharlo quejarse de que el Manchester no sirve y de lo idílico que era probar una taza de chocolate en Bariloche… ya no volverá…

De repente se escuchan tocar la puerta, rápidamente se retira las lágrimas y se lava la cara rápido para culminar con un "pase".

Estaba asombrada, Inuyasha estaba allí en el marco de su puerta rascándose la nuca con la mirada perdida pero desviada como si no quisiera estar allí.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy en la noche, no estuve bien ¿las aceptas?— dice muy formal, disculparse no tenía receta Inuyasha ya había creado una con el protocolo que armó.

—No

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta desencajado

—Porque puedo apostar mi colección de monedas, que son demasiadas, a que todos los inquilinos- incluyendo tu mujer- te reclamaron por la forma en la que me trataste— Adivina la azabache— no porque tú lo sientas, así que mientras tus disculpas no sean sinceras no te perdonaré. Buenas noches— lo último lo dice al azotar la puerta contra la cara del ojidorado

¡Uy! ¡Ese idiota! Si cree que lo va a disculpar con todo ese protocolo, está muy equivocado. Cuanta falsedad había en sus palabras, no entiende como pudo enamorarse de él un día pero, por otro lado está feliz porque pudo hacer buenos amigos dentro de la casa, desafortunadamente será por muy poco tiempo porque en cuanto pueda se irá hasta el gran cañon, ese es su sueño y nadie le va a detener.

Continuará…

Hola a todos

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, lo estoy haciendo más comedia romántica y aquí Inuyasha ni la ama ni la amó ni siquiera sabe quién es, así que para estos dos se amen falta bastante: P

Bueno, me despido

Bye


	3. la ley del hielo y la ley del borracho

3er capitulo: la ley del hielo y la ley del borracho

¡Qué bien durmió! Después de una noche atareada un buen descanso merecía la pena, luego de bañarse y cambiarse se fue a la cocina, donde todos conversaban amenamente hasta que él llegó. Allí el silencio reinó.

—Buenos días— dice mientras se sienta todo confundido ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Es el día de los mudos o algo por el estilo? Nadie le dirigía la palabra

Kagome llega de repente con los platos de comida y les va sirviendo a todos con sumo cuidado, pero cuando llega a Inuyasha simplemente se lo salta hasta llegar al plato de Shippo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y yo? — Reclama Inuyasha a modo de berrinche, Kagome vuelve al carrito y regresa a la mesa para entregarle-prácticamente tirarle- el plato al ojidorado en su lugar de la mesa, dejando que la comida salpique en la ropa de Inuyasha y en su cara.

—Bien, creo que son todos, me retiro

— ¡Espera Kagome! — Grita Rin— ¿No comerás con nosotros?

La azabache esboza una sonrisa un tanto triste— no cariño, hoy no — y se va hasta la cocina.

En la mesa, todos comían en silencio, a tal punto de volverse muy incómodo para Inuyasha ¿Cómo podían haber risas hace unos minutos y ahora parecía que hoy conocían el manual de Carreño y lo acataban al pie de la letra?

—Hakkaku ¿Me pasas el pan?— pero el chico ladeó la cabeza en forma de rechazo—Señor Moore— el señor Moore hizo lo mismo

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo hasta dejarlo totalmente solo, terminó de comer y se fue a la sala. Tal vez un crucigrama le despejaría la cabeza.

Toma entre sus manos la revista con los cuadros blanco y negro y comienza a leer las preguntas…

"Improperio de 6 letras que comience por la letra i" fácil, Idiota. ¡Feh! Tiene que despejar su mente, total, él no tenía la culpa.

'Síguelo creyendo, sabes que es tu culpa'

9 vertical "acción o efecto de pedir perdón"…. disculparse

'¿Lo ves? Hasta los crucigramas son más listos que tú ¡hasta te dicen lo que tienes que hacer!'

15 horizontal "comida del día que comience por c y sea de 4 letras" cena… Sacude su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No pienses en eso

'¿No la viste con las lágrimas? Eres un idiota en potencia, tienes disculparte y con sinceridad'

¡Basta! ¡Hasta en el crucigrama se acuerda de lo que pasó!

Esa niña ¿cómo se atreve a no aceptar sus disculpas? Con lo que sufrió por los sermones de todo el mundo, hasta Sora lo regañó por como la trató ¡pero el no hizo nada malo! Es solo una pésima cocinera, no entiende como la gente se comía esa porquería de plato (aunque la verdad no era tan mala) pero no tenía derecho a sentarse en su puesto (aunque también tuvo un mal día) ¡Pero no se disculparía! ¡Ya lo hizo y no volvería a caer tan bajo! Estaba tan molesto que iba a romper el lápiz y partirlo en dos hasta que un crack se escuchó de pronto. Es oficial, también rompió el lápiz.

—Inuyasha ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?— dice una voz que lo regresó a la realidad

— ¿ah? Perdón Sora—dice apenado— estaba distraído

—Eres imposible — reclama la morena— te estaba diciendo que tenemos que irnos a casa de mi padre, que es importante

— Bien— el ojidorado se levanta del sofá de la sala— ¿cuándo partimos hacia Arizona?

—Si podemos hoy, sería perfecto

—Entonces llama a Sango para que busque nuestros pasajes de avión— en seguida la chica salió disparada hacia su celular para llamar a su amiga.

No puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa ante su esposa, lo emocionada que se veía al saber que vería su familia, será mejor preparar todo de inmediato. Camina con parsimonia hasta las escaleras donde consigue nuevamente a la muchacha causante de la enemistad con el resto de la casona pero muy distraída, bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no caer.

— Hola— dice Inuyasha pero ella no respondía, solo lo ignora y le pasa por un lado dejando a Inuyasha muy molesto— oye— alza su voz pero ella sigue su curso dejando caer una hoja de entre los papeles que revisaba; curioso por saber lo que contenía el papel que la sumergió en la lectura, con cautela se acercó hasta la hoja y lo desplazó hasta él.

"Tu historia comienza aquí, tu historia comienza ahora… Gran Cañón, Arizona"

¡Feh! Esta niña es muy aburrida ¿Quién querría ir al Gran cañón? Ha ido tantas veces con Sora que ya está aburrido.

A un lado también se le cayó una foto muy vieja de unas personas reunidas ¿Será su familia? Con cuidado tomó la imagen y comenzó a detallar las personas que integraban aquel grupo. Eran una pareja de edad, supone que eran sus padres; con un niño pequeño y dos chicas, parecían mellizas, una parecía Kagome y la otra era… ¿Kikyou Higurashi? ¿Su ex compañera de clases? Eso quiere decir que esa niña era... ¡La morocha! ¡Kagome Higrashi! Por esos que se le hacía familiar cuando dijo que Sango y Miroku eran sus amigos en común, porque era la morocha Higurashi ¿y como nunca se acordaba de su nombre si siempre le decía "la morocha"?.

Pero si ha cambiado demasiado, antes era una bajita (aunque sigue siendo bajita) de pelo siempre enmarañado y recogido (o bajo un gorro) que siempre se la pasaba escribiendo en un cuaderno y peleando con él por cualquier tontería, ahora era una mujer muy hermosa y su pelo ya no estaba escondido, pero ¿por qué no está viviendo con sus familiares? y otra cosa ¿por qué querrá ir al gran cañón si con el dinero de su familia podría ir a donde sea?

Entra a la cocina para ver si la encuentra, pero una vez más está desaparecida ¿Para donde rayos se va todas las tardes? Ahora tendría que esperar a que llegue.

— ¡Inuyasha! — dice la morena

— Dime, Sora

—nos vamos en una hora, hay que preparar todo

'¿Tan rápido?' Y eso que tenía que hablar con la azabache, será cuando vuelvan. A los 10 minutos ya tenían todo preparado para partir, el taxi los recogió y ya estaban en camino al aeropuerto.

* * *

Dentro del avión no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le diría a la chica cuando llegara pero ¿Le reclamará por haberse olvidado? Es lo más probable, después de los años estudiando juntos y ahora de la noche a la mañana simplemente la olvida, era un idiota, pero tampoco podría reconocerla por el gran cambio que hizo. Por cierto ¿Quién habrá sido la persona con la que se casó? ¿Será el idiota de Kouga? ¿O tal vez el parasito de Houjo? De tan solo pensarlo, sin saber porque, se llenaba de rabia…

Por un momento entra en conciencia y vuelve a ver a la mujer que tiene a su lado a miles de kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar, debe dejar de pensar ella y concentrarse en la familia de su mujer ¿qué sucederá que es tan importante? ¿Le habrá pasado algo Mahkah? Sea lo que sea tiene moviendo a media tribu alrededor del país.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de la familia de Sora a las 9:30 de la noche donde los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, parecía haber una gran fiesta pues había mucha comida, música y risas por doquier. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Inuyasha se sentía en su hogar. Él los quería mucho y ellos a él.

De entre los invitados llega un hombre fuerte y alto, tan alto como él; de ojos claros y cabello largo y grisáceo; su piel era morena pero llena de marcas de la edad, pero a la vez tenía un gran parecido con Sora, vestía con un Jean semi- desgastado y una camisa caqui, abrigado por un sweater con motivos indigenas. Era el Gran Jefe, Mahkah y también su suegro.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Sora! — Dice con mucha euforia— ¡Que gusto volver a verlos!— dice mientras los abraza hasta alzarlos

—Hola papá, a mí también me da gusto verte— dice Sora con una sonrisa

—Hola Mahkah— dice el ojidorado como muestra de respeto

— ¡Que "Mahkah" ni que nada!— se mofa el Gran jefe—Soy papá ¡siempre te lo digo!

—bueno, bueno… papá— dice para complacerlo

—Muy bien, ahora ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!— anuncia con entusiasmo

—Pero papá ¿Y lo que querías decirnos?— consulta preocupada acercándose con discreción a su papá.

—Mañana hablaremos de eso ¿entendido?— las pareja de esposos asintieron y se unieron al festejo.

* * *

Que tarde se le hizo, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin conversar con Sango que el tiempo voló, de verdad los extrañaba a los dos, no los veía desde que se despidieron en la ceremonia.

"—Perdónenme chicos— dice Kagome melancólica

—No importa, Kagome— Dice la castaña tratando de consolarla— Ban necesita de ti en estos momentos, con que hayas estado en la Iglesia nos basta ¿No es cierto, Miroku?— agrega lo último mirando a su esposo

—Vete tranquila, Kagome, tu viniste a vernos casar y ya lo hiciste

Luego de eso salió disparada en el primer avión directo a Inglaterra (suerte que su amiga trabajaba en una agencia de viajes) para cuidar de Bankotsu."

* * *

Llegó a la casa con el tiempo justo para preparar una cena express, y que más express que la pasta. Sacó las verduras de la canasta y del refrigerador y comenzó a picarlas mientras puso a hervir el agua para la pasta.

Ya en 30 minutos la cena ya estaba lista, se sentaron todos a comer menos dos personas.

—Anciano Myoga ¿Sora e Inuyasha?— pregunta curiosa

— Sora y ese repudiado salieron de viaje por un asunto de la familia de Sora—Responde el viejo con la boca llena

—Anciano Myoga ¿por qué lo llama "el repudiado"?

— ¡Porque lo es! Insultarte sabiendo que era tu primer día de trabajo ¡me da pena que sea mi nieto!

—Pero no fue la gran cosa— defiende Kagome— fue algo rudo pero no lo hace porque me odia, o algo así, tal vez solo tuvo un mal día… eso sucede

— ¿Y por qué no lo perdonas? — Pregunta Shippo— vieras lo inquieto que esta por nuestra ley del hielo

—No tienen que hacer eso, Shippo— dice Kagome— ustedes perdónenlo, es su carácter. No importa pero yo no aceptos sus disculpas porque no fue por iniciativa propia.

—Kagome ¿qué es "iniciativa"? — pregunta Rin

—Veamos…— la axbache busca las palabras correctas para comenzar a explicar— iniciativa es cuando tú quieres hacer algo pero no te atreves, entonces te llenas de valentía y lo comienzas hacer porque lo quisiste hacer tu… es decir, que hasta que él no me pida disculpas porque él quiere, no las aceptaré.

—Ah… — dice los dos niños a modo de entender

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

— ¿Qué?—Grito Inuyasha horrorizado— ¿No estamos casados? ¡Es un error!— Tanto que les costó estar juntos. Generalmente no había problemas cuando el matrimonio era entre los "pieles rojas" pero al ser un "cara pálida" todo era más difícil, no les dejaron verse por un año en aquella ocasión.

— No es un error, Inuyasha— dice Mahkah— el juez que los casó en realidad lo hizo en aquella época sin licencia, pues había expirado, por lo tanto, no están casados.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos, Inuyasha?— pregunta preocupada Sora— No podremos volver a vernos

— Pues es obvio, vamos a casarnos

— ¿Estás seguro de querer volver a hacer esto, Inuyasha? — pregunta insegura

—No permitiré que me aparten de ti Sora, eso te lo prometo — y le da un tierno beso en labios.

* * *

Pasaron unos días e Inuyasha volvió solo para anunciar que se volverían a casar y que Sora no volvería hasta el matrimonio, todos se emocionaron por el anuncio y comenzaron a hacer los preparativos, por su parte Kagome tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Le llegaron unas cartas del hospital donde estuvo interno Bankotsu y seguía sin poder pagarlas. Se escabulló hasta la azotea sin que nadie la viera, se llevó un six-pac de cervezas y se dispuso a leer las facturas mientras contemplaba la ciudad.

"50.000 libras"

¿De dónde sacará tanto dinero? Se nota que será muy difícil poder viajar al gran cañón después de todo, de la angustia, en vez de derramar lágrimas, toma de un solo trago la primera botella de cerveza que abrió. Sentía como el líquido frío y burbujeante le quemaba la garganta y relajaba su cuerpo pero, en vez de solucionarle los problemas, solo la dejó medio mareada y más angustiada.

— ¿Quinientas libras? Dime ¿A qué banco tienes que robar? — dice una voz burlona tras de ella, pero no era extraña, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Lárgate, Inuyasha y no te metas— dice despectiva mientras esconde las facturas dentro del sobre— ¿a qué vienes?

—Lo mismo que tu— responde mientras le enseña su botella de cerveza

—Bebe en silencio, por favor— dice concentrada en las facturas

—Como digas, "Morocha" — cuando escucha ese apodo Kagome voltea asombrada— Si, ya se, me acordé.

— ¿Cuándo fue?

—Por esto— le entrega el folleto y la foto— cuando vi a Kikyou, inmediatamente me acorde de ti.

Entonces no se acordó de ella por ser ella, que desilusión…

Mientras los dos bebían en silencio, la noche se hizo más presente que nunca, a tal punto dar frío.

La brisa helada quemaba su piel pero no quería abrigarse, quería sentir el hielo de la noche y abrigarse en el ante la desesperanza. De pronto, sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad y su cuerpo tomó calor otra vez, no se dio cuenta cuando el ojidorado le colocó su chaqueta.

— Gracias— dice sonrojada

Inuyasha no responde, solo se queda pensativo…

—Kagome, hay una cosa que no entiendo

— ¿De qué?

— ¿qué pasó con tus hermanos y tus padres? ¿Por qué no vives con ellos?

—Si más bien recuerdo, te dije que me casé— Inuyasha asiente— mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio porque él era mochilero y sus recursos económicos no eran los mismos que los míos y los de mi familia… después el enfermó y pedí ayuda de mis padres pero no quisieron ayudarme, después de eso no supe más de ellos.

— ¿Y tus padres siguen aquí?

—Mis padres se fueron hace un año a vivir con mi hermana y su esposo— dice con una sonrisa, una muy buena falsa sonrisa— pero no importa, solo estaré poco tiempo porque me luego me iré— confiesa mientras se sienta

— ¿A dónde?

— Viajaré de mochilera

— ¿Tu familia estará de acuerdo?

— No me importa lo que diga mi familia de mí— Kagome niega— me repudiaron y se olvidaron de decirme que se irían.

Kagome si le había tocado duro. Siempre pensó que era una niña rica que se hacía la rebelde (incluso ahora que le pidió a su abuelo vivir aquí) pero nunca pensó que lo haría por la "hermosa familia" que le tocó al nacer, de tan solo pensarlo se deprimía.

—Ahora, cambiando de tema —dice por fin Inuyasha— ¿Cómo conociste a tu esposo?

— ¿Bankotsu?... — hace una pausa para hacer memoria y continua— Lo conocí en Inglaterra, él también era americano pero estaba en busca de Stonehenge y no podía pagarse las comidas, así que estaba trabajando mientras reunía, yo decidí hacer literatura en Oxford y conocimos por casualidad: Yo iba a cruzar la calle en pleno pare y el me rescató de ser atropellada, intercambiamos números y esas cosas.

— Continua

—Nos hicimos novios con el tiempo, luego lo invité a casa de mis padres (no me dejó pagar el boleto, así que los dos nos fuimos en clase económica), mis padres no lo aprobaban pero su opinión no me importaba. Luego nos casamos… y a los dos años, Bankotsu fue diagnosticado de leucemia— cuando dijo esto se quedó callada y tomó otra cerveza de un solo trago

—Entonces por eso quieres ser mochilera— supone Inuyasha con un tono un tanto sepulcral

Kagome asiente— Solo quiero volver a sentirlo cerca de mí— confiesa por fin — el comenzó en el gran cañón y cuando lo conocí le faltaban 3 monumentos más…lo extraño, Inuyasha— su voz se quiebra y derrama unas cuantas lágrimas— no puedo vivir sin él… tanto tiempo tarde en darme cuenta de que lo amo y nunca se lo dije… ahora….

—Pero con eso no volverá a la vida— dice de pronto despectivamente y salió corriendo, dejándola muy confundida

Kagome sabía perfectamente que Bankotsu estaba muerto, pero esos viajes le ayudarían a revivir los hermosos momentos que pasó con él. Solo quería volver a sentir que él estaba cerca aunque sea unos instantes, no importaba la opinión de los demás, ni siquiera la de su amado Inuyasha.

* * *

Esa tonta de Kagome siempre lo estropea todo, ahora que por fin era feliz, ahora no está casado y se siente molesto por un comentario que hizo acerca del difunto. No sabe qué hacer, solo sabe que está confundido.

* * *

Kagome pasó un tiempo más en la azotea hasta que le dio sueño ¡Cielos! Estaba muy mareada, nunca había pasado de la primera cerveza y ahora estaba por la 4ta. Estaba por abrir la puerta pero al abrirla solo se encuentra unos ojos dorados a unos centímetros de ella.

—Lo siento— dice de pronto dejando a Kagome perpleja— no quise lastimarte, de verdad, tuve un mal día esa semana, es todo… sé que no es excusa pero tenías razón… no fui sincero… y la pagué contigo

Kagome se separa de él y permanece en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?— pregunta de pronto curiosa

— En la fiesta de la familia de Sora paso algo parecido— comienza a relatar— uno de sus familiares pasó por un mal día y, sino le hizo lo mismo que yo te hice a ti, fue muy parecido (con la excepción de que yo no te arrojé la comida en la cara).

— ¡Por Dios!

—Sí lo sé, fue horrible — confiesa Inuyasha— pero sino sucedía, a lo mejor no me daba cuenta de mi error — dice mientras se acerca más a ella

—Disculpa aceptada— dice Kagome con una sonrisa— esta vez sí fue sincera— nunca había estado tan cerca de Inuyasha, siempre tan lejano por años debido a su bendito orgullo pero ahora esta tan vulnerable que parece derribar todas sus defensas… tan lejos de él y a la vez tan cerca de sus labios.

Lo que pueden hacer unas cuantas cervezas….

Continuará…

Hola queridos lectores ¿qué de su vida?

Aquí les entrego el 3er capítulo recién sacado de mi linda cabecita xD aquí las cosas a calentarse un poco entre los dos ¿Qué será lo que Kagome hace todas las tarde que se desaparece? Mmmm… tal vez de una pista, tal vez no, o a lo mejor se esperan al siguiente capítulo… no desesperen que ya comencé el 4to capitulo.

Me despido, bye!


	4. Deja vu

Cuarto capítulo: Deja vu

En cuanto se dieron cuenta, ambos se alejaron—lo siento…— dice los dos muy sonrojados.

Kagome estaba a punto de irse pero por alguna razón Inuyasha no quería que se fuera todavía— ¡Espera!— Kagome se voltea confundida, él se va a acercando con su mirada dorada toda apagada. Kagome estaba demasiado cerca del hombre que amó por años, tan cerca que temblaba como una hoja de papel ¿qué podía hacer? Cuando estaba a un roce de la mano del ojidorado, comenzó a dar pasos alejándose hasta salir corriendo sin importarle los gritos de Inuyasha pidiéndole que no se fuera.

Llegó a su cuarto y trancó la puerta con llave, entró a su cama y se acurrucó en posición fetal intentando conseguir a algo de sueño. ¿Qué demonios estaba por hacer? Casi besa a Inuyasha, un hombre prohibido ¿En qué estaba pensando? Le comentó cosas de su vida, le mostró su lado vulnerable cuando se juró así misma que nunca lo haría ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Tiene que alejarse de él antes de que pase las cosas a mayores, no importa si amaba a Inuyasha, no importaba si ella se moría cuando se casara y lo volviera a perder por tercera vez porque, simplemente nunca fue de ella además, estaría traicionando a Bankotsu.

No importaba si sus sentimientos estaban con los de su antiguo compañero de clase, ella ya debía esperar por alguien hasta la muerte.

* * *

Era muy extraño, un segundo la odiabas por hacer volver a todos tus amigos en tu contra y al instante se vuelve tu antigua compañera de la escuela. Quería pedirle para escoltarla pero antes de poder hablar con ella, salió corriendo.

Pasó por un momento por la habitación de la azabache y con cautela toma la perilla ya trabada, supone que trancó en el acto. Toca con suavidad la puerta de madera tallada a mano, buscando algún rastro de la calidez de Kagome ¡Dios! Era demasiado confuso… Aun sentía su aliento cerca del de ella, dando la impresión que dejó parte de su alma con la suya y que nunca la dejaría…pero algo tenía seguro y es que quería volver a tener esa sensación en su pecho, si tan solo pudiera entrar en su cabeza y entender que sucede en su vida…

* * *

7:00 am

Le dolía el cuerpo ¿qué fue lo que la golpeó? ¿Un camión o un tren? Abre las persianas para que entren los rayos del sol, pero la luz empeora todo, sobre todo el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Se levanta con cuidado e intenta recordar lo que sucedió el día de ayer…

"—Familia, me voy a volver a casar con Sora— anuncia Inuyasha mientras todos comían"

"Estimada Sra Sichinitai, le recordamos que aún debe de pagar las facturas del hospital…"

"Sub-Total: 50.000 libras"

"Dime ¿A qué banco tienes que robar?"

"—Lo siento— dice de pronto dejando a Kagome perpleja"

"pero sino sucedía, a lo mejor no me daba cuenta de mi error. — dice mientras se acerca más a ella

—Disculpa aceptada— dice Kagome con una sonrisa— esta vez sí fue sincera— nunca había estado tan cerca de Inuyasha, siempre tan lejano por años debido a su bendito orgullo pero ahora esta tan vulnerable que parece derribar todas sus defensas… tan lejos de él y a la vez tan cerca de sus labios."

¡Por Dios! ¡Inuyasha se disculpó con ella y casi se besan! Debe de estar loca, él se va a casar, ahora ¿cómo podrá volver a verlo a los ojos? Podría ser que el también este con el ratón y no se acuerda, solo espera que no recuerde lo que pasó ente los dos. No importaba si no se acuerda de pedirle disculpas, pero que no recuerde esa noche.

Ya aseada, baja las escaleras y busca dentro de la cocina las cosas para preparar un buen café. Mientras el agua hervía se tomó una aspirina y al mismo tiempo se escuchaban unos quejidos de alguien bajar por las escaleras.

—Buenos días

— ¡Nada de buenos días!— se queja el ojidorado haciendo presión en su frente— ¿Tienes aspirinas?

Kagome le entrega una del blíster que tenía sobre la mesa— El café aún no está listo, así que tendrás que esperar.

—Siento que me hubiera atropellado un camión

—Bueno… cuando hay ratón, hay mucho dolor— recita jocosa la azabache a modo de rima

—Muy graciosa— dice Inuyasha con sarcasmo, al rato se va de la cocina.

Perfecto, ahora podría revisar sus facturas con libertad.

— Veamos— dice en voz alta mientras revisa las facturas— La señora Brown paga 135 diarios, si multiplico eso por 30 días eso me da 4.050 libras… el Señor Myoga me paga 50 $ por día y al mes eso son 1500 S… al cambio son… 903… más los 4050, serían 4953… cielos… — sabía que eso era bastante dinero, pero no sería suficiente, tal vez deba buscar otro trabajo mientras esta aquí pero ¿quién contrataría una licenciada en literatura inglesa? Debió hacerle caso a su padres y estudiar derecho, o algo así.

— ¿Otra vez con esas facturas, Morocha?— dice de pronto una voz que la sacó de orbita — Dime ¿A qué banco tienes que robar?

—Ya me dijiste eso ayer— dice la azabache masajeándose la sien

—Sí, es cierto pero ¿por qué tienes que pagar esas facturas? — Kagome voltea a verlo sorprendida — ¿qué?

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada de anoche?

— ¿Tengo razón para hacerlo?

—No— dice desviando la mirada— ¡y lo que haga con mis deudas no es asunto tuyo!—gruñó Kagome guardando rápido los papeles

—Pero quiero que sea asunto mío, antes éramos amigos… podemos volver a serlo

—Ahora recuerdas quien soy

—Sí y lo siento pero no te reconocía… estas muy cambiada

—lo sé…

Kagome le entrega la taza de café —Gracias… Bueno, ahora me voy— se toma el café de un solo trago y recoge sus cosas — no hemos terminado esta conversación

* * *

Inuyasha se fue a los pocos minutos, dejándola preparando el desayuno. Desayunó rápido y dejó una nota antes de irse, tenía que conseguir un trabajo lo más pronto posible. En el camino encontró un vendedor de periódicos y le pidió solo la sección de empleos. En la esquina de la avenida 10 con calle 54 había un café con sillas en el exterior, pidió un jugo y continúo revisando los clasificados.

"Se necesitan Asistente de mantenimiento, 500 quincenal" en otras palabras, señora de servicio, no sonaba mal hasta que vio lo último del clasificado "solo hispanas" tachado

"Se solicitan peluquera" no, no sabe nada de peluquería

"Atención al cliente" eso sonaba a líneas calientes, tachadísimo

Suelta un pesado suspiro. Que decepción, no pensaba que conseguir trabajo fuera tan agotador. Revisa su reloj, eran las 09:30 am, tenía que irse sino los chicos se decepcionarían. Se levanta de su mesa, coloca el dinero más propina pero antes de irse eleva la mirada hacia el escaparate.

"Se solicita camarera, 10:00 pm en adelante. No se requiere experiencia"... Bueno, algo es algo…

* * *

"solo quiero estar junto a él"

"pero eso no le traerá de nuevo a la vida"

"Viajaré de mochilera"

"lo siento"

"Inuyasha" creía escuchar

"Inuyasha" otra vez esa voz ¿quién estaba llamándolo? Divisa a lo lejos una muchacha pero su imagen era muy borrosa, con la cabeza sentada con la cabeza gacha y a un lado llevaba una botella de cerveza.

"Nunca le dije que lo amaba y lo perdí" se lamentaba una y otra vez ¿quién es ella?

"Inuyasha" ¿otra vez?

— ¡Inuyasha! — grita molesto un joven de ojos azules y tez morena con la cabeza rapada por sus problemas de calvicie

—Jinenji ¿qué demonios quieres? — Reclama de ojidorado— ¡Me vas a dejar sordo!

—Perdón pero no me prestabas atención— se excusaba el ojiazul— ¿Terminaste el experimento con los sustratos de las aguas tratadas?

—SI, toma— le entrega el informe— no hubo muchos cambios entre los tipos de suelos y las aguas que no tenían metales pesados resultaron menos beneficiosas para el crecimiento de las flores de amapola— explica brevemente

— Perfecto, si sigues así tal vez llegaremos al amazonas a continuar nuestras investigaciones— dice lo último Jinenji para retirarse

Cuando su jefe se fue continúo revisando sus experimentos en el mesón. Coloca unas hojas en el vaso precipitado y lo coloca en la rejilla encima del mechero para calentarlo y, mientras alcanzaba la temperatura adecuada este iba anotando todo en su bitácora. Cuando estuvo alcanzó el punto de ebullición, extrajo con la micropipeta una porción de la clorofila de las hojas y las llevó al portaobjetos para observarlo de cerca en el microscopio.

Pero antes de revisar en el aparato observa con detenimiento su mano vendada. Fue de la discusión con Kagome por la leche, aun recordaba sus palabras en la habitación.

"Trabajas en un laboratorio ¿No? Tengo entendido que si no te cuidas la herida, no podrás seguir trabajando en lo que más te gusta por una semana"

Más o menos esas fueron sus palabras, esa chica si era extraña y a la vez lo intrigaba cada vez más ¿Qué estará ocultando con tanto recelo? ¿Por qué no le pide ayuda por sus padres o a Sango? De seguro ella nunca se negaría a ayudarle ¡Si, eso es lo que haría!

De su bata saca el celular y marca rápido el número de la esposa de su amigo.

— ¿Diga?

—Sango, soy yo

— Dime Inuyasha ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Sabes que la morocha volvió ¿no?

—Sí, me encontré con ella hace unos días pero ¿a qué viene eso?

—Bueno… esta mañana la conseguí con unas facturas de un hospital y la factura era muy costosa — comienza a relatando— ¿Tu sabes por qué tiene que pagar esas facturas?

— No te lo puedo decir

—Es que ella no me lo quiso decir

—Bueno, tal vez porque esa información es demasiado personal para ella

— ¿Y por qué no le ayudas?— pregunta

—Ya le ofrecí mi ayuda pero se niega, por favor Inuyaha— ruega Sango— no me preguntes más

* * *

6:30 pm

—Kagome— Dice Hakkaku levantando el plato— ¿Puede servirme más?

—Por supuesto— responde Kagome con una sonrisa

— ¡Yo también quiero!— grita a lo lejos el anciano Myoga

— ¿Y a mí me van a dejar sin cenar?— la voz de Inuyasha salió de la nada dejándolos absortos

—A ti no te gusta la comida de Kagome— acusó Shippo

Inuyasha se sienta a la mesa y le da el primer mordisco a la lasaña — Al contrario— dice con la boca abierta, come con tanta prisa que dejó limpio el plato— más, por favor— dice levantando el plato

Kagome por su parte, estaba gustosa de que esta vez sí aceptara su comida, veía como lo saboreaba con tanto gusto que se sintió satisfecha. Terminaron todos de comer y en seguida se dispuso a lavar los platos, pues tendría su primer día de trabajo y no quería llegar tarde.

—Kagome— dice el ojidorado tras ella

—Dime

—Déjame acompañarte a tu habitación— dice todo rojo como un tomate

—No sé… — decía dudosa, tenía que cambiarse rápido e irse, nadie podía enterarse de que trabajaba en aquel lugar

—Por favor—insistía Inuyasha

—Lo siento, pero no— se va corriendo hacia las habitaciones

Su corazón latía a miles de latidos por minuto, parecía que corría una maratón ¿Cómo un pequeño acercamiento podía crear tantas sensaciones? ¡Basta! Deja de soñar, se regañaba así misma. Tenía que recordar que ahora tenía una responsabilidad antes de cumplir el sueño de Bankotsu.

* * *

Se cambió rápido y divisó el reloj de su celular. Eran las 9:40 pm, perfecta hora para salir.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón bajo y caminó de puntas por las escaleras de servicio, no quería ser vista y necesitaba ser lo más cautelosa posible. La casa se veía desde otra perspectiva en la oscuridad, ya no era iluminada sino lucubre, apenas se podía escuchar el choque de los cristales del candelabro que se encontraba el recibidor, las manecillas del reloj antiguo marcaban las 12:45 sin permitir que el segundero siguiera moviéndose y aun así mantenía un brillo especial al moverse el péndulo bajo su cuerpo.

Sus pisadas apenas se escuchaban, pero aun así producían un rechinido en la madera vieja de la casona. Estaba nerviosa, su corazón parecía estalla ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Nada, solo ser descubierta. Cuando llegó a la puerta, cerró con sumo cuidado y salió corriendo en dirección al bar.

Dentro del establecimiento lo primero que llegó a sus fosas nasales fue el humo del conjunto de cigarrillos del grupo de caballeros a su derecha conversando alegremente. La música no era muy fuerte pero igual ensordecía. Aceleró el paso para esquivar los trozos voladores de vidrio y de licor hasta llegar a la bodega.

—Hola ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa? — dice un hombre que se acerca a ella con el mal aliento a alcohol

— Yo— decía la chica muerta de miedo

—Mukotsu — dice una voz la en la puerta— déjala en paz, ahora es empleada

Liberó una gran cantidad de aire del alivio que tenía, se voltea y logra identificar a su rescatador. Era una mujer de baja estatura de cabellos largos y grisáceos bien maquillada y peinada, arreglada con una ropa nocturna pero conservadora.

La Señora se acerca hacia a ella y comienza a rodearla para detallarla mejor, se coloca la mano en el mentón y frunce el ceño, como si estuviera totalmente concentrada. Mientras más la observaba, su corazón latía con más prisa ¿quién será esa mujer? ¿A dónde habrá parado?

— ¡Quédate quieta! — ordena la anciana, Kagome solo la obedece por el miedo del momento. Aquella señora se acerca nuevamente y la toma del mentón— nos servirás…

—Dis-disculpe…— balbucea nerviosa— ¿Para qué me necesitan?

— ¿No querías el trabajo de camarera?— ella asiente— entonces, calla y déjanos el trabajo a los profesionales.

Llegó otra chica bajita de cabellos negros cortos y pecas en sus mejillas, parecía una niña de 15 años más o menos y a su lado un joven alto de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, cortos y lacios… sin embargo su rostro le era familiar… tal vez demasiado.

—Ellos son Koharu y Akitoki— dice haciendo un además con la mano para presentar a sus empleados— son tus compañeros de ahora en adelante. Mi nombre es Tsubaki y seré tu jefa. —Le entrega un documento y una bolsa con unas vestimentas— Este será tu uniforme y tu reglamento, léelo, respíralo, ve al baño con él y memorízalo.

—Si señora

—Una cosa más, espero que tu esposo esté al tanto de tu trabajo. No quiero novelas aquí— dice lo último para luego irse a su despacho.

De eso no tendrá que preocuparse, su esposo estaba muerto y ni soñar que Inuyasha llegara a sacarla de allí ¿pero que estaba pensado? ¡Ellos no son nada! Sacude su cabeza y se adentra a los cambiadores.

Se miraba al espejo con el uniforme. Una blusa manga tres cuartos blanca de botones uno al lado del otro, la falda larga y ajustada que llegaba hasta la cintura color verde oscuro con un delantal negro, por ultimo zapatillas negras y el maquillaje cargado y a la vez discreto. Se sentía extraña ¿En realidad esa chica bonita era ella misma? hace tanto tiempo que dejó de maquillarse y de mirarse al espejo por cuidar de Bankotsu, reemplazando el esmalte de uñas por manchas de bolígrafo al escribir millones de formularios, el rímel y el creyón por ojeras que marcaban su demacrado rostro y el perfume de fresias por olor a antisépticos.

Se sentía hermosa y dispuesta a realizar sus sueños por eso, tomó sus vestimentas y las guardó en el casillero y de dispuso a salir a servir a los clientes en aquel lugar.

* * *

— ¡Esto es totalmente ridículo! — Se quejaba el ojidorado tapándose la nariz por el humo a cigarrillo— ¡Miroku tengo 31 años no 20!

—Por favor Inuyasha, no seas aguafiestas. No todos los días tu mejor amigo se vuelve a casar dos veces con la misma mujer— decía sabiamente el ojiazul mientras contemplaba a cada mujer bonita que pasaba.

¿Por qué se tuvo que dejar convencer? Estaba a unos segundos de cerrar los ojos y dormir en su cama y de repente…

¡Bam!

¡Tu mejor amigo organiza una despedida de solteros antes de medianoche!

Pero viéndole el lado positivo (si es que había alguno) el lugar no era tan malo. La música era agradable y el volumen era suficiente para poder conversar. No era una discoteca, más bien era un bar para adultos.

Miroku chasqueó los dedos pidiendo por un mesero en seguida salió alguien hacia su mesa — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

— No me puedo quejar— admitía Inuyasha—esta vez sí le acertaste.

— ¿No me digas que aún recuerdas de tu primera despedida de soltero? — ¿Y cómo no recordarlo? Después de ella Sora no le habló en una semana.

— ¡Me mandaste una Stripper! — le reprocha muy molesto y continua— ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que Sora me perdonara? Me hinqué de rodillas ¡Tres veces!— comienza a enumerar con los dedos— le mandé regalos y flores todos los días ¿Sabes cuánto dinero perdí esa semana? ¡El sueldo de 2 meses! Y aun, después de casados le hice los deberes

—Bueno, bueno. El sistema no es perfecto

— ¡Feh! No entiendo porque sigo siendo tu amigo

—Disculpen ¿qué desean ordenar?— Esa voz, era inconfundible. El ojidorado se gira y queda pasmado ante la persona que tenía en frente.

— ¡Tu!— dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— exige saber Inuyasha de brazos cruzados

— Trabajar — se limita a decir Kagome, si pensaba que la iba a intimidar con sus reclamos estaba muy equivocado.

—Es un bar— expone Inuyasha

— ¿Y? es un trabajo decente — contraataca la chica — como cualquiera

Inuyasha la toma del brazo con delicadeza— vamos a fuera

—No puedo — dice la azabache intentando esquivarlo de todas las formas posibles

— ¡Claro que puede!— interrumpe Miroku muy alegre

— ¡Miroku! — dicen un Inuyasha muy optimista junto una Kagome a punto de matarlo

— Yo vigilaré que no los vean

La pareja salió con discreción del edificio y entraron en el carro para conversar cómodamente.

—Ahora si— comienza Inuyasha— ¿Me puedes decir porque demonios estás trabajando aquí?

Continuará….

Hola chicos y chicas, disculpen la demora

La falta de inspiración afecta, pero aquí les tengo un capitulo nuevo a paso de tortuga, así como también la relación de nuestra parejita.

Bueno, me despido sin más que agregar

Bye


End file.
